The Life of an Olympian Teen
by SonofApollo42
Summary: When Hestia gets tired of the gods' bickering, she turns them into teenagers and sends them to Goode High School! Zeus/Hera, Hercules/Hebe, Ares/Aphrodite, Hephaestus/Aphrodite, Most Mortals/Aphrodite, possible Poseidon/Athena, and Hades/Persephone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, I'm back. I know its been a while. I was having a serious case of writer's block. So, I put all my other stories on possibly indefinite hiatus and decided to start a few new stories! Hope you like it!**

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Hestia screamed, covering her ears with her hands.

All the other gods turned and stared at this uncharacteristic outburst.

"Uuuummm… Hestia? What is wrong?" Hera asked.

"I can't take the bickering! It's been going on for centuries! No one cares if Thalia and Jason aren't your children!" Hestia exclaimed, glaring pointedly at Hera. "No one cares if you think Percy and Annabeth aren't right for each other!" She glared at Athena. "It's been a long time since 'The Athens Incident'. Forgive, Poseidon!" "Persephone, I agree with Hades. You can't just turn Nico into a plant. It's not nice." "Artemis and Apollo, no one knows who is older. Your lives are kind of confusing. Get over it. You are twins." "Aphrodite, you could cut back on your infidelity. I know it's your nature, but could stop it, if only a little bit. And Hephaestus, you can stop trapping Ares and Aphrodite. It's rude." This kept going on and on, addressing all their godly issues, until Hestia finally huffed, and stopped talking.

"Well, Hestia, that was…. informative." Zeus stammered. And then, all the gods turned around and started arguing again.

Hestia sighed, and left the room.

**2 Hours Later….**

Hestia walked back into the room, looking pleased. She had Hecate trailing behind her, looking nervous.

"Since all of you seem to be so hormonal," Hestia shouted over the noise, "You will all become teenagers!"

The gods turned around, stunned. "What?" Ares yelled.

"Yep. You will all be going to Goode High School, in New York. I have chosen this place, because The Seven Heroes of Olympus, Calypso, Nico, Reyna, and Thalia, have all bee attending this school as a Demigod Integration attempt. I have already set up a penthouse apartment for all of us. I will be an adult, because the apartment building will not rent to teenagers."

"If you're sure about this, Hestia," Poseidon said, "who is going?"

"Good question, P. It will be the twelve Olympians, Hades and Persephone, Hebe, Hecate, Heracles, and Harmonia." Hestia said, looking pleased with herself.

"P?" Poseidon muttered.

"What grades are we going to be in?" Athena inquired.

"Seniors- Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, and Hera. Juniors- Athena, Hecate, and Persephone. Sophomores- Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, and Harmonia. Last but not least, Freshman- Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Dionysus, Heracles, and Hebe." Hestia retorted.

"Well, it seems like you have this all figured out," Hera said, "but what if we don't agree?"

Hestia smirked. "Like you said, I have it all figured out. Hecate?"

Hecate stepped forward and began to chant in the language of Magic.

"Someone stop her!" Artemis screamed. The gods all surged forward, but there was a big flash and bang. All the gods, excluding Hestia, fell to the ground.

"Now your names shall be…"

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? Leave a review! I love (constructive) criticism. Review!**


	2. Names and Rooms

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the positive comments!**

"What was I talking about? I feel like it's been a few days since I last talked." Hestia said.

"Uuumm… you were going to give us our names?" A short, red-haired girl perked up.

"Thank you Hebe."

"Wait, that's Hebe?" Someone murmured from the back.

"Yes! Now, names, names, where did I put those names?" Hestia said, patting her pockets. "Aha! Here they are! Okay, I will post this on the wall in one hour."

**One Hour Later….**

All the teenaged gods stared at the new roster.

_Zeus- Jeff Times_

_Poseidon- Dylan Times_

_Hades- Mike Times_

_Demeter- Lily Admon_

_Hera- Ava Rome_

_Athena- Sophia James_

_Hecate- Madison Morris_

_Persephone- Rose Admon_

_Aphrodite- Julie Amor_

_Ares- Cole Rome_

_Hephaestus- Aidan Etna_

_Harmonia- Hope Treaty_

_Hermes- Zach Daniels_

_Apollo- Cyrus Bowman_

_Artemis- Diana Bowman_

_Dionysus- Ken Winston_

_Hebe- Connie Rome_

_Heracles- Duke Armstrong_

"Wait! The brat is my 'sister'?" Ares yelled, glaring at Hebe.

"At least I kept my name…." Artemis murmured.

"I can't believe I am still stuck with these two!" Hades yelled, pointing at Poseidon and Zeus.

"Your going to keep the names I gave you, and that's final!" Hestia shouted. "Now let's go to the penthouse." With that, Hestia transformed herself into a tall woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes. Then she teleported herself and the new 'teenagers' to their new home.

"Why couldn't we teleport ourselves?" Athena inquired.

"Because, when you were transformed, your powers were dampened, giving you the same powers as your demigod children." Hestia confirmed. "Now go to your rooms!"

Zeus and Heracles' room, since they shared, was a sky themed room, with blue walls and ceiling, and a white floor. This gave an effect that you were standing on the clouds. It had lightning themed furniture, and a lot of weights in the corner. One of the walls was completely glass, looking over the New York skyline.

Hades' room was, like his palace, completely dark and gloomy. He had black walls, with a gray, mist-colored floor. On the walls were murals of the different areas of Hades realm: His palace, the Fields of Asphodel, the Fields of Punishment, and Elysium. He had bone shaped furniture. There were no windows in his room.

Poseidon's room had an 'Under the Sea' theme. His wall were all green, except for one wall, which was a large tank. It was filled with exotic sea life of every kind. His furniture seemed to be made out of coral instead of wood.

Demeter and Persephone's room had a season theme. Each wall was decorated with a mural of a different season. Even the furniture had a season style.

Athena's room was exactly like her cabin at Camp Half-Blood. It was filled with books and had a grey theme.

All the other gods' room were styled according to their domain of power.

As they were walking to their respective bedrooms, they had already started to argue and fight.

"Gods, who knew teenagers were such trouble?" Hestia said to herself.


	3. Hebe Hyperventilates

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! By the way, I will be doing the gods' POVs. Not just third person.**

**Connie(Hebe)'s POV**

Hebe stared at herself in the mirror as she got dressed for school. Instead of seeing her normal, gorgeous, goddess body, she saw a short girl with a flat chest, curly red hair, and blue eyes. This girl in the mirror also had freckles. A LOT of freckles. Instead of making this girl look prettier, it made her look about 12 years old.

Hebe couldn't believe it. _How could Heracles love me when I look like this? _she thought.She began to hyperventilate. _How could anyone love me when I look like this? What if no one likes me at my new school? How would I survive?_ Soon, after these thoughts and many other similar ones, Hebe began to cry. And scream.

Soon, Athena, or Sophia, ran into the room to see what was the problem. She had long black hair, currently in a side ponytail. She had gorgeous gray eyes and silver glasses. She was wearing a collared white shirt and a green skirt. Her attractiveness just made Hebe cry harder.

"Hestia! Get in here!" Athena yelled.

Hestia rushed in and glanced at Hebe. "I need a meeting of Juniors and Seniors in the dining room!"

**Athena(Sophia)'s POV**

"You guys need to watch out for Hebe. As the goddess of youth, she is more susceptible to things like peer pressure, hormones, jealousy, and depression. Oh, and by the way, I don't want parties," she glared at Poseidon. He shrugged. She continued, "drugs," This time she glanced at Hades.

"Me? Why me? Drugs? Really?" Hades exclaimed.

Hestia shrugged, then continued. " and please, no doing 'it'" She made a point of staring at Zeus, this time. He shrugged, like Poseidon.

Zeus was a tall, broad-shouldered man with sky-blue eyes and long, windswept black hair.

Poseidon had a surfer's body, with long, raven-black hair, and sparkling sea-green eyes. He had tanned skin, like someone who lived on the beach.

Hades was a tall, lanky teen, with greasy black hair and dark eyes. He had really pale skin, like someone who stayed in the dark all day (which wasn't far from the truth).

**Line Break!**

"Oh, and before you guys leave for school, I have to tell you guys something. Anything you guys do here, won't affect your real lives on Olympus. Meaning, your virginal oaths don't matter, and you could break up with your spouse" Hestia announced.

Aphrodite, upon hearing this, immediately turned to look at Hephaestus, who had immediately ran out the door. Aphrodite looked like a combination of all her daughters. She had Piper's kaleidoscope eyes, Lacy's winning smile, Silena's long black hair, and Drew's gorgeous tanned skin.

As all of us began to leave the penthouse, Athena got stuck in the elevator with Poseidon and Artemis.

Artemis, a thin girl with long caramel-colored hair in a braid and blue eyes, coughed. Even she could feel the tension in the air.

Athena glanced at Poseidon. Only he could annoy her as much as he did. _Still, _she thought, _he is supremely hot. And Hestia did say… No. He's still a jerk._

After leaving the lobby and driving to the school in her new silver jeep, she made it to Good High School.

_I can do this. _Athena thought.


	4. Ignorant Baboon

**Hebe(Connie)'s POV**

Immediately after Hebe came out of her room, she could see a disgusted and shocked look on Heracles' face. At first she thought it was because she had been crying, but when Hera, her new older 'sister', glared at him and Aphrodite kicked him, she knew it was something else. She just couldn't figure out what.

Hera was a tall, full-figured girl with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She had pale, alabaster skin and high cheekbones.

Heracles, Hebe's boyfriend, was a tall, tan (Black Bottom, she'd heard some call him), broad-shouldered boy with muscles so big, they were almost the size of Hebe's head.

Once Hera and the other Juniors and Seniors were called into the dining room, things got awkward. Not like 'you just met your father for the first time' awkward, but like 'you just met your father and his new wife for the first time' awkward.

Hermes started joking around, trying to lighten the mood, but Hebe didn't pay attention. She couldn't help staring at Hercules, in all his gorgeous glory, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

By the time the Juniors and Seniors came out, she still couldn't figure it out. Why wouldn't Heracles look at her?

When they got in the elevator, she tried to be alone with Heracles. But, of course, Hermes and Harmonia were there. And, of course, Hermes was annoying.

Hermes was a short, Latino boy with brown, twinkling eyes and a mischievous smile. His hair, which was rather windswept, was a dark shade of brown.

Harmonia, on the other hand, was trying to be as quiet as possible. Though she would speak up to bring peace to the gods, she was normally very shy and didn't talk much. She had light brown hair and deep green eyes. Her eyes had many different shades in them, and, if you stared too long, they seemed to swirl around.

They exited the elevator and went through the lobby. She tried to get in the same car as Heracles, but she couldn't. He got into Aphrodite's red mustang with Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus. So, Hebe ended up stuck with Hermes in his green jeep.

The moment she entered the school, her eyesight tunneled as she watched Heracles flirting blonde girl in a really short skirt.

_Wait, _she thought,_ Why am I getting worked up about this? This is what he does. Even thought he has had affairs with so many goddesses and mortals, He's always stayed with me._

Suddenly, a deeper voice, like a knife scraping against stone, said in her mind, _True. But you were a goddess then. Now, your hideous!_

Hebe started. That was not a voice she had heard before. Then she forgot all about it as she went to get her schedule from the principal.

This is what it said:

**Connie Yung**

7:45- Arrival

8:00- Physical Education

9:00- Honors European History

10:00- Art

11:00- Lunch

11:45- Biology

12:45- Geometry

1:45- English

3:00- Departure

Eh, Not bad. Hebe wondered why she had honors European History, but then she realized it was because she had lived through it.

She eventually found Artemis, who had a similar schedule.

**Diana Bowman**

7:45- Arrival

8:00- English

9:00- Honors European History

10:00- Honors Biology

11:00- Lunch

11:45- Art

12:45- Geometry

1:45- Physical Education

3:00- Arrival

"Cool!" Artemis exclaimed, "We have Lunch, History, and Geometry together! Sadly, I have all my classes with Apollo, too, except for art,( He has music), and Biology, because he's doing chemistry."

**Athena(Sophia)'s POV**

Athena stared at her schedule.

**Sophia James**

7:45- Arrival

8:00- AP World History

9:00- AP Calculus

10:00- AP Chemistry

11:00- Lunch

11:45: Art

12:45- Physical Education

1:45- AP English

3:00- Dismissal

As the only one in her class with her, Athena went to go find Hecate.

When she found her, she discovered that they had no classes together. This showed Athena that she would have to find new people to hang out with in her class.

When Athena went into her AP World History class, early, of course, she could immediately see Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace, two of the Prophesied seven. They were sitting up front arguing about which was better, Greece or Rome. Athena thought, of course, that it was Greece, but she kept to her thoughts to herself.

This continued until Annabeth turned to her before class and said, "Hi. I'm Annabeth, what's your name?"

"Uhh.. I'm Sophia."

"Sophia. Nice name. I like it. What grade are you in?" Annabeth smiled as she said this.

"Um… I'm a Junior. I'm new. I was barely able to find my way here. I took a couple wrong turns." Athena said, as she smiled tentatively back.

"That's fine. I'll help you to your next class. Can I see your schedule." Athena handed her the schedule, and she glanced over it, before looking up and saying, "Hey! That's cool! We have the same schedule! Stick with me, and I'll show you the whole school."

Jason, clearly getting annoyed at being ignored, stuck his hand out and said, "Hi."

Athena smiled in return.

"Oh, and this ignorant baboon over here is Jason." Annabeth stuck out her tongue at Jason upon saying this.

"Baboon? Why is he a baboon?" Athena tentatively asked.

"'Cause he thinks that Rome is better than Greece. What do you think?" Annabeth asked.

"I like Greece. While Rome had order, Greece was far more intellectually advanced than Rome and influenced Rome a lot." Athena smiled. "And my favorite god/goddess of the Greeks/Romans would have to be Athena."

"Me too!" Annabeth said, and then they gave each other high fives.

All in all, Athena was having a good day.

**A.N- Like it? I tried to make it longer for you guys. And I got some requests for pairings, like Hermes and Artemis. Well, you'll just have to wait and see ;). Did anyone catch the House of Hades reference in the chapter? If you did, I'll give you guys a cookie in my next A.N!**


	5. I Like Them!

**Poseidon(Dylan)'s**

Poseidon had a lot of classes with his son, Percy. A lot. He'd seen him in almost all of his classes so far. He even saw him kissing Annabeth just before she went to AP World History. By the longing looks they gave each other as they separated, you could tell they didn't want to have to.

**2 Hours Later….**

Poseidon still hadn't gotten up the nerve to talk to Percy yet. He had met a few new people, though. One of them was named Joe, and he was very short and had blonde hair and dark green eyes.

The second they walked into the lunchroom, Joe immediately pointed out a table and said, "We call them the gods, Dylan."

Poseidon was startled. _Who was he talking about? Not us, surely. _

Poseidon looked in the direction the finger was pointing, and saw he was pointing to the Seven of the Prophecy, Nico Di Angelo, Calypso, Reyna (the Praetor of New Rome), and Thalia Grace.

"The gods?" Poseidon asked, hoping the mortals hadn't figured out they were demigods.

"Look at them. They're all so gorgeous, they look like gods. And they're popular. Not like those jerky football players and cheerleaders, but they are, at least most of the time, friendly." Joe said.

"Oh. Ok, thanks Joe. I'm going to hang out with my brothers at their table. Bye." Poseidon said, and then walked over to the table where all the gods-turned-teenagers were sitting.

"Has anyone mentioned the 'gods' to you guys yet?" Poseidon questioned.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Adrian wouldn't shut up about it while we were in the closet." Aphrodite giggled.

"Uhm… Who is Adrian?" Athena asked tentatively. "And you already skipped a class to make out with someone?"

"Oh, my backup boyfriend! For when Ares is sick, or something!" Aphrodite said calmly. Luckily, Ares and Hephaestus were still in the lunch line. "And of course! Didn't you?"

"What about Hephaestus?" Persephone asked, confused.

"Oh, we broke up right away. Now, Ares is my official boyfriend." Aphrodite said, with a blank expression on her face.

"Okay then… Who are the 'gods'?" Hades asked, trying to change the subject.

"Our demigod children! Apparently they are well liked and respected here. Have any of you guys talked to them yet?" Poseidon said.

"Uhhh… I bumped into Nico, and he said, 'Watch it', so I said 'You bumped into me' so he gave me a death glare and moved on. Does that count?" Hades asked.

"I don't think so." Poseidon murmured.

"Why? Have you talked to Percy yet?" Hades demanded.

"Um… No…" Poseidon said sheepishly.

"I thought not."

"Well, I talked to Annabeth AND Jason. Annabeth and I are sort-of friends now." Athena said triumphantly.

"Hey Bird-Brain, guess what? I saw Percy and Annabeth making out in the halls!" Poseidon said.

"So, Kelp-Face? I don't mind anymore. He fell into Tartarus for her. They obviously belong together." Athena retorted.

_She's pretty when she is upset. _Poseidon thought as he watched her speaking. _I wonder if she'll go out with me…_

Aphrodite had been looking back and forth between Poseidon and Athena for some time before she squealed and said, "Pothena!"

Luckily, at this point, Artemis and Apollo showed up, and they were arguing.

"I don't care if you think he was flirting! You can't just attack any boy who asks for a pencil!" Artemis was shouting.

"Listen, Arty, you're my baby sister-" "I'm older than you!" "No your not! Anyways, I don't want you to lose your innocence to a boy!" Apollo said calmly.

"Hermes just wanted a pencil!" Artemis shouted.

"Wait, you attacked Hermes?! I thought you guys were the best of friends?" Athena asked.

"He's still my friend, but I don't want him flirting with my sister!" Apollo answered.

"Well, I think he's kind of cute!" Artemis said, before standing up angrily and going to sit at a different table.

"Artemis, I-" Apollo started to say, before Hebe said, "Let her go, Apollo. I'll talk to her later."

"Okay, I guess so." Apollo murmured sadly.

"So back to the subject. Piper, Jason, and Reyna were in my Home Economics Class. Piper and Jason kept whispering and holding hands, and it would've been awkward for Reyna if she hadn't been texting Nico the whole time." Aphrodite said brightly. From what we'd learned up on Olympus, he and Reyna had a somewhat romantic relationship. When they weren't romantic, they were best friends.

"Speaking of Nico…" Persephone said, and they all looked up to see Nico enter the lunchroom. Half of the people glared at him, and the other half of the people glared at those glaring at Nico.

"Yeah, speaking of Nico," Aphrodite said brightly, "Did you know he used to have a crush on-"

Luckily, before she could start gossiping again, Annabeth showed up dragging Percy behind her and began to talk to Athena. "Hi, Sophia! This is Percy, my boyfriend."

"Hi…" Percy said awkwardly.

"Hi, Annabeth. Why were people glaring at that Goth kid? And who was he?" Athena said, pretending not to know who Nico was.

"Oh, he's our friend. From what Piper, Jason's girlfriend, says, this school is divided into two sides. The ones who were glaring were on the Jerk Side. They follow the bullies and the mean popular kids. The other kids are apparently on our side, meaning Percy's, mine, and our other friends. The reason they were glaring was because Nico got into a fight with one of the jerks, Adrian." At this, all of the Olympians glanced at Aphrodite, but Annabeth kept explaining. "He had been making fun of his sister."

Hades got a very angry and vengeful look on his face, but Persephone put her hand on his arm and whispered something in his ear. He still looked angry, but not as much as he had been.

Annabeth and Athena kept talking to each other, and apparently Percy got bored with their conversation, because he turned to Poseidon and said, "Hey, what's your name? You're in a couple of my classes, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Dylan Times."

"Nice name. I'm Percy Jackson. Do you like any sports?"

"Uhh… I like swimming, water skiing, surfing, and basketball. Pretty much any sport in the water, I like." Poseidon said.

"Hey, that's cool! I like those too! Are you any good at swimming and basketball?" Percy asked.

"At swimming? Yes. At basketball? I'm okay." Poseidon told Percy

"You should try out for the swim team! I'm captain, so you have a fair chance." Percy told Poseidon, looking excited. "We need another guy. Tryouts are tomorrow, so you should at least come and watch." suddenly, a voice rang out from across the cafeteria, yelling, "Percy! Annabeth!"

Percy looked at the person, then turned back and said, "I gotta go. Bye!" Annabeth was still talking, so he grabbed her hand, kissed her and said, "C'mon, Wise Girl, Frank called us." Annabeth said bye to Athena, and went with Percy.

Athena and Poseidon turned to each other and said, simultaneously, "I like them."

**A.N- Like it? Hate it? Review! **

**I might not get another chapter out for a little bit, because my birthday is this week!**


	6. Will you go out with me, ?

**Artemis(Diana)'s POV**

After Artemis stormed away from Apollo, she went to sit at a table. All by herself.

And that's when she met her.

Artemis was just sitting alone, enjoying her roast beef and lettuce sandwich, her favorite, when this tall, black haired girl with too much make up on showed up. She was accompanied by an African-American girl with curly brown hair. She was also wearing too much make up on, and a tall black haired boy with a rugged look about him was accompanying them. The boy was super handsome. Artemis disliked him immediately.

"Move it. You're in my seat." The black haired girl said.

"Is your name on it?" Artemis said.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" The African girl sneered. The boy was looking at all this laughing quietly.

"I believe my name is Diana. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Trina. And this is, like, Kelly!" The dark haired girl said, and the African girl crossed her arms.

"C'mon, Tri, let's just find another table." The boy said.

"No, Mason, this is our table! I'm not going to give it up to a freshman!" Trina exclaimed, looking very angry and upset.

That was when Thalia Grace came to Artemis' rescue.

"What are you guys doing? Leave her alone, Trina, unless you want a free nose job." Thalia said, crossing her arms. Her black 'Death to Barbies' shirt was enough to send anyone running, but with her dark makeup and her scary death glare, she could clear a room by just walking in.

"Are you threatening me, Sophomore? Because you won't always be around your little buddy, Nico, to save him." Trina scoffed, glaring back at Thalia.

Thalia's expression darkened. "Listen, you-"

Luckily, Mason perked up and said, "Hold that thought, we're leaving. C'mon Trina." Trina looked like she was about to protest, but Mason grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Soon, Kelly followed.

"Sorry about that. They're jerks. I'm Thalia, who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Diana. Why did you just… you know… stand up for me like that?"

"Because, they tried to bully me, my first day here. Anyone new, Trina and a few of her friends always walk up to a new girl and say' Move it. You're in my seat.' Most people move. You were the first person since my friends and I came to stand up to them." Thalia explained. "Do you want to come sit with my friends and I?"

"Sure. Why not?" Artemis said, then got up and followed Thalia to her table.

Soon, Thalia began introducing Artemis to her friends. "This is Annabeth and Percy," she said, pointing to a blonde girl and a black haired boy, who were whispering to each other in Ancient Greek. "This is Leo," she said, pointing to a short Latino boy, who was entertaining a beautiful caramel haired girl by making a helicopter out of pipe cleaners, "And that's Calypso." All of them looked up and waved at Artemis before going back to what they were doing. "This is Nico, and that's Reyna." She said about a Goth boy with a black eye and a dark-haired girl who was royal-looking.

"Hey where are Hazel and Frank?" Thalia questioned.

"In the Nurse's office. Frank got into a fight." Leo said, still working on the helicopter.

"A fight? Frank?" Thalia exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Oh. Some sophomore started beating up on a freshman, so Frank started trying to stop it, and… well… things got violent." Reyna glanced at Artemis hesitantly. "Well, this kid was more an equal to Frank's, ah, fighting skills. Frank has a black eye and a busted lip."

"What was the kid's name?" Calypso said, looking up for the first time. Her eyes were a deep sea-blue. They seemed to sparkle as she watched Leo building the helicopter.

"Cole Something-Or-Other." Reyna replied. "He was really strong. He basically punched Frank across the room."

_Wow, Heracles. Way to almost blow our cover! Are you an idiot?_ Artemis thought furiously.

Apparently, it showed on her face, because Thalia glanced at her and said, "You okay, Diana? Are you mad that someone would just beat up someone else, with absolutely no reason?" Artemis nodded mutely. She didn't want to reveal anything.

**Athena(Sophia)'s POV**

When Athena got home, she immediately went to her room, because she wanted to finish my homework right away. She came home an hour late because she was telling her World History teacher what he did wrong in the class.

Hestia was in her study, making calls. Sadly, to pretend to be a bunch of different moms, she was splitting herself up to do various jobs. She was trying to get a job, to make it look like she had a stable source of income. Hermes and Apollo were in front of the (flatscreen) TV, eating Cheetos and playing Halo 4. Dionysus was drinking grape soda, while surfing the internet on his laptop. Persephone and Hades were sitting on the couch, and she was whispering something in his ear that was making him blush.

Demeter was in the kitchen making food for everyone.

As Athena walked past Aphrodite's room to get to hers, she heard someone shout in there. She put her ear to the door and began to listen.

"Ssshhh… Aphrodite. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay! If you like her, just ask her out!" Aphrodite whisper-screamed.

"But, Aph, it's not that simple. I can't just-" Poseidon began to say, before Aphrodite cut him off.

"Can't what?! Ask her out? It's very simple. Are you nervous? I know you both like each other, so just go do it!"

"Fine. I will." Poseidon said, and then Athena heard some rustling around inside the room, like someone was getting up. She realized that Poseidon was coming out of there, so she hopped up and walked backwards down the hallway.

"Athena! Hey! I wanted to ask you something…" _Yes, What is it? Please, lease, please!_ "Do you have the homework for Calculus?"

"Uhh… Yes…?"

Then he turned around and walked toward the living room. Athena followed him at a distance and saw him go into the kitchen.

She got closer and heard him say, "Demeter, will you go out with me?"

"Oh, Poseidon, yes!"

Athena couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. She didn't know why. Soon Demeter came walking out of the kitchen, carrying a tray full of healthy snacks, such as granola bars, and celery and peanut butter. Her Apple-Green eyes were shining, and her long, strawberry blonde hair was in a braid. Joy was written on every inch of her face. Athena turned and stomped down the hallway, upset.

**A.N- Hahaha! Thought I was going somewhere completely different with that, didn't you?**

**Sorry it's been so long, guys. I've been busy.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
